Riley & Maya
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Riley and Maya have their first experience with each other. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own Girl Meets World.


**Riley and Maya**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you my first M-rated **_**Girl Meets World **_**one-shot story. This is first Riley & Maya story. For me to do this story, I cannot write about Riley and Maya having lesbian sex at age 12 because it's just not right. So, I am going to age them up to like age 17 or 18. In this story, Riley and Maya decided to have a little experimentation to see what it's like to have lesbian sex. So here it is, **_**Riley & Maya**_**. Enjoy. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**.**

"Come on, Riley. It'll be fun." Maya said to her best friend.

"I don't know about this." Riley said looking shy.

The two best friends were now 18 years old and they were in their senior year of high school. Riley was still the same bubbly and outgoing girl since middle school and Maya has changed her personality from "bad girl" to "good girl" but still rebellious. Maya's wardrobe also changed too, she now wears clothes with bright colors with a girly touch just like Riley. The two best friends were alone in the apartment. Cory and Topanga were at Auggie's basketball game while Riley and Maya are at the apartment studying in Riley's room. Riley was lying on her bed with Maya until Maya came up with a wild idea, having their first lesbian experience with each other.

"Riley, I've read that most girls have had their first lesbian experience at age 12." Maya said.

"That's not true. Most teenage girls have had their first lesbian experience at age 18. And it's in college." Riley said.

"Oh, please. You saw it on a porno with two college girls having sex with each other."

"Now why would I do that?" Riley asks.

"Because you're young and curious and you want to try it out on someone." Maya replies.

"Just because you said you want to experiment having lesbian sex with each other doesn't mean I want to be a lesbian. We've been friends since middle school, Maya."

"Matthews, I know that you've been attracted to me. Hell, I've been attracted to you too. Everything about that makes you so damn adorable. Your hair, your little adorable eyes, your body and your voice too. Oh, and also your lips too." Maya moves closer to Riley.

"Maya." Riley whispers.

"Shh. Just go with it, Riley." Maya said as she leans down to kiss her best friend on the lips. Riley was surprised by Maya's actions. Maya runs her hand through her best friend's brown curls. Much to Maya's surprise, Riley slips her tongue inside Maya's warm, wet mouth while Maya moves her hand underneath Riley's blue skirt and rubs her through her panties. Riley moans into the kiss while Maya rubs her. Riley felt her panties starting to get wet from Maya's gentle touch.

"Looks like somebody is getting wet for me." Maya smirks seductively at Riley. Maya pulls Riley's shirt up off of her body and threw it on the floor. Maya unhooks Riley's silk pink bra and stares at her beautiful pair of C-cup breasts. Riley tries to cover up her semi nude body.

"Don't be shy, Riley. Maybe I should give you a nickname and maybe call you Riley Shy." Maya teases.

"Riley Shy?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, it fits perfect for you."

Riley smiles at Maya and removes her pink blazer and unzips her pink and white polka dotted dress, leaving Maya in her thin lacy red bra and matching panties. Riley unhooks Maya's bra and threw it on her bed. Maya had a beautiful pair of B cup breasts with perfect pink nipples.

"You look beautiful." Riley said.

"Ditto." Maya smiles as Riley climbs on top of Maya and kisses her passionately. Maya moves her hand down to Riley's skirt and pulls it down to her ankles along with her panties. Riley was now completely naked. Maya switches places with Riley and begins to take one of Riley's breasts and latches her mouth on her best friend's light brown nipple. Riley releases a soft moan as Maya sucks on her nipple while fondling the other breast with her free hand and pinching her hardened nipple, making Riley squeal with delight. Maya repeated her actions on the other breast while Riley continues to fill the room with her moans. Maya stops licking Riley's breasts and proceeds to kiss down Riley's nude body until her lips reach down to a small patch of hair. Maya spreads Riley's legs wide and smelled the sweet smell coming from Riley.

"Looks like Riley Shy is wet for me." Maya said as she starts to lick Riley's dripping wet pussy that was glistening with her juices. Riley moans in delight from Maya licking her juicy pussy lips.

"Oh, God. Maya." Riley moans.

"You taste so good Riles." Maya continues to lick the girl's wet hole before sticking two fingers inside Riley.

"Oh, fuck!" Riley screams.

"God, you sound so fucking hot when you cuss." Maya said as she continues to finger Riley's pussy. Maya grabs Riley's leg and proceeds to lick her pretty toes and sucks on them for a couple of minutes. Maya added a third finger inside Riley while Riley rubs herself. Maya continues to pump her fingers inside Riley. Riley's walls begin to clench around Maya's fingers and her toes begin to curl.

"Fuck, Maya!" Riley moans loud as she starts to cum all over Maya's fingers. Her juices spill out all over Maya's fingers. Maya pulls her fingers out of Riley's pussy and starts to lick her fingers clean off.

"You taste so good, Riley." Maya smirks.

"Thanks." Riley blushes.

"Now, this time it's your turn to do me." Maya stands on top of Riley's bed and pulls her panties down to her ankles. Maya turns around and faces the wall while positioning herself for Riley. Riley gets in front of Maya's perfect ass and starts to smack it for a bit.

"Ooh, Riles." Maya coos.

Riley smacks Maya's ass harder until it becomes nice and red. After smacking her ass for a couple of minutes, Riley starts to lick Maya's dripping wet pussy, making Maya moan out her name.

"Just like that, Riley. Keep licking my pussy just like that." Maya moans. "You're doing so good, baby."

Riley laps Maya's pussy faster. Maya bounces her luscious ass on Riley's face. An idea popped into Riley's head as she stops licking Maya's pussy and begin to lick her ass while rubbing her clit.

"Mmm, Riley. You're such a dirty girl." Maya moans and smiles at Riley. Riley pushes her tongue inside Maya's asshole and proceeds to tongue-fuck her tight hole. This was the best feeling of her life. Maya bounces her ass up and down faster, wanting to cum hard. Maya imagined that this day is going to happen. She was going to have her first lesbian experience with Riley Matthews. Riley continues to play with Maya's drenched petal by simply pinching and pulling on it. This sent Maya over the edge. Maya turns around and faces Riley. Riley continues to lick Maya's pearl intensely with while Maya fingers herself harder until she's ready to cum.

"Riles. Baby, I'm so fucking close." Maya moans as she grabs Riley's head. Riley continues to devour her best friend's pussy until she cums. Maya screams as she squirts her juices all over Riley's mouth. Maya lays down on the bed with Riley on top of her. Riley presses her center against Maya's. The two were now tribbing each other. Riley grinds on Maya's pussy intensely while fondling her breasts. Their moans filled the room as they continued to fuck in the same position until they both cum at the same time.

"Cum with me, Maya. Please, baby. Cum with me." Riley moans. Maya and Riley both cum at the same time and collapse on the bed next to each other.

"That was really amazing, Riley." Maya said.

"Yeah. It was excellent." Riley said as she kisses Maya.

"Since we made love for the first time, does this mean that we're a couple?"

"Well. Maya Hart, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Riley asks.

"Riley Matthews, I would love to be your girlfriend." Maya smiles at Riley.

**And that's it for the Riley/Maya one-shot story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
